narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Matchless Superhuman Strength
What the hell? Wtf are you guys doing here? Didn't I state that the corresponding panels can be translated in two different ways and that we should wait for me to get the raw? Stop jumping the fucking gun, this is exactly what is wrong with this wiki! • Seelentau 愛 議 21:23, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't even know this page was being debated, I just saw it posted so I edited it. Sorry? --Atrix471 (talk) 21:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, didn't saw that. I just thought the article is legit and provided the image. Anyway, we can always wait, but you also need to calm down quite a bit. You can't expected every member here to visit your talkpage everytime somebody else writes something down on it. Norleon (talk) 21:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Don't be, Atrix. I'm just more than fed up with how things are handled here. There are two available translation groups translating the manga. If there's a difference in translation, we have to wait for a third party - usually me - to clarify the translation. This is one of those cases. But that isn't all, even the Boil Release was added as a Kekkei Genkai without any hint that it might be related at all. Why're you doing this to me? :( • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was curious about that myself, even in the translation this name originated from there was no mention of the Boil Release. It would somewhat explain the usage of steam, but the other canonical mention of the Boil Release doesn't even utilize actual boiling... so, I dunno. --Atrix471 (talk) 21:38, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Sadly have to agree with Seelentau. This should be precisely the reason that Seel should be a sysop, then people might take what he says more seriously >_> --SuperSajuuk Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 21:46, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Just warning everyone, there's probably a lot of rogue links relating to this page... if it gets deleted. I may or may not be responsible for some of them :S --Atrix471 (talk) 21:48, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hm. When did all this happen? Worry not citizens I'll take care of it. /PutsOnCape Woosh.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Done I think.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:08, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Are you kidding me TheUltimate3? You deleted the entire page over a translation issue that wasn't even that big of an issue? The page could've been renamed tomorrow if the translation was wrong, which I don't even think it was. I had gotten the Kanji from a japanese website which already had several pages of the raw uploaded. Skarrj (talk) 03:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Guys, if anyone of you has the raws, please provide me with them asap. I'm not following pages like 2channel, I only have two raw provides which are very slow these days, so if you wait for me to get them, you might wait a week or two. :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 07:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm also interested in this. The website where I usually find the raws really is slow lately. Norleon (talk) 09:21, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so I found some scripts and the best I got was this: :五尾ハン「準備はできたなナルト！一気にチャクラを沸点までもっていくぞ！！怪力無双だ！！」 :Gobi Han "Junbi wa dekita Naruto! Ikki ni chakura o futten made motte ikuzo!! Kairikimusō da!!" :Five-Tails Han "Prepare yourself, Naruto! The chakra will be taken to its boiling point instantly!! It's an unrivaled physical strength!!" So yeah, decide for yourselves. I'm saying it's not Futton, because it works completely different. If anything, it's Katon, because you need heat to boil stuff. But Suiton is not involved in creating the smoke we see here. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Still doesn't actually call it "Boil Release", which is the primary thing stopping me. So /shrug.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::What's more is that Mei's Futton was never said to be strengthening Taijutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::And also this. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It can be a variation of Boil Release like cement, magma or rubber in Lava Release.--Salamancc (talk) 13:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::There has only been a single canonical use of Boil Release so far, so we can't presume to understand the inner workings of it, nor can we know every possible variation that can be applied. In other words, I agree with Salamancc. --Atrix471 (talk) 13:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::It could. But it couldn't be, too. It's 50/50. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:56, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Elveonora's judgment: if it were an advanced nature, then knowing Naruto, he would have most likely added that to his Rasengan/Rasenshuriken instead of going all Hercules with it.--Elveonora (talk) 14:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Have you forgotten that Naruto himself acknowledged that Ninjutsu was ineffective against Kaguya, hence the Taijutsu and diversionary focus in this chapter? --Atrix471 (talk) 14:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Just one moment: We are sure now it's a technique, right? ::When that's cleared, I say we write down what we know about it and mention the possibility for it being Boil Release in the trivia section. And that's it. Norleon (talk) 18:20, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Didn't Omni or someone say that Kishi uses special text for technique names and so?--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know. Look at this example. The four kanji on the right show the technique's name, while the two on the left tell us something different. I can't spot any difference in the manner of style. Norleon (talk) 18:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::I can't tell without the panel, but I guess it's written really fat. But since it's most likely not specially fonted, I'd say it's just a description. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:19, July 10, 2014 (UTC) According to the Viz, Gobi said: "You ready, Naruto?! I'm going to boost your chakra to the boiling point!!... For unparalleled physical strength!!" —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not evidence of Boil Release, Fire Release can do that. Also Boil as we know it is corrosive/acidic, not hot.--Elveonora (talk) 20:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::That and this thing is still looking like a description above anything. And yes Skarrj, I did just delete it again. Want to discuss it discuss it here. Making the page doesn't make it any more difficult for me to click the delete button again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) You know we could just create an unnamed page for now, saying something along the lines of By using Kokuō to boil his chakra, Naruto is able to magnify his physical strength in order to deal increased damage and break through durable defences. No mention of Boil Release needs to be present, and we could list it as fighting style if necessary. Regardless of being Boil Release I still think a page is required. --Atrix471 (talk) 19:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm thoroughly confused... Why would we create an article for this in the first place? If anything wouldn't we create a n article for "steam-based ninjutsu" and then mention it there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:57, July 17, 2014 (UTC) :@Cerez sounds like an option. It's similar to Utakabla's Soap Ninjutsu Style. Norleon (talk) 08:58, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Do we have a name, though? 蒸気の忍術 Jōki no Ninjutsu maybe? Dunno if it was officially called that, but it would fit. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:06, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Where do you get the kanji from? Otherwise, it could always be an unnamed technique/fighting style. Norleon (talk) 09:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::From Han's Jōki no Yoroi and Utakata's Shabondama no Ninjutsu. Combining those terms makes Jōki no Ninjutsu. It's not official, but highly likely. Of course it wouldn't go in the article, the article would be an unnamed technique, yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:23, July 18, 2014 (UTC)